dofustouchfandomcom-20200222-history
Tree Keeholo Map
Maps The Tree Keeholo has 5 levels, and it is home to many creatures, some of which can be quite deadly. Fortunately, none of the mobs aggro in this area. 'It is also the location of one of the five dungeons of this island. Finally, you can find Otomai on its top floor. There are currently four known ways to reach the tree. *'By foot: The tree is in the middle of the Dark Jungle and the stairs are located on -53,17. *'Scaraleaf Transport:' There's four of them, and to use one of them, you need to complete the quest its pilot gives you. Once you've unlocked one of the three ground level transport, you can easily reach Canopy Village, which is on level 3. *'Imp Carrier:' it will bring you to the top level of the tree. But to use the Imp Carrier to get there, you need to have completed The New World and Castaway Island (quest) quests. *'Zaaps:' There's one zaap in Canopy Village (third floor) at -54,16. There's another zaap in the Zoth Village (top floor) at -53,18, for which you have to be aligned to use it and your alignment must control it. Prisms: Don't forget you can also enter through prism if your alliance owns it and has a teleportation module installed! Ground Level and First Level The stump and the stairs to first level are located on -53,17. Nothing of much interest is on this level, just regular monsters that live on the tree. You must enter inside stump (marked by brown outline on the map) and reach the other end of the tree. The stairs to next level are on the foliage on the northern side of the stump, more precisely, on map -55,15 (exit north into the topright doorway on map -54,15, then head right one map, then up the stairs from the screen that appears on the above map as -53,15). The coordinates can seem a bit confusing since the stump maps and foliage maps seem to have same coordinates but there are also exceptions to it. Basically - almost every floor has 9 maps which form trunk and around them are the foliage maps. The map of the first floor is here: Second Level This level has a bit more complicated ground-plan but once you get a hang of it shouldn't be too difficult to find the way up. On this level you can find Doctor Morose who will give you The Lost Woman ''Quest. He is located on foliage at -52,16 and the stairs to the 3rd level are just one map away (-52,17). Third Level (Canopy Village) After a short stop on 2-map level you have reached Canopy Village - the biggest floor. This is mainly due to sufokia-style settlement which spreads on the branches. This is where Crocodyl Dandy gives you quest ''Crocodyl Dandy's Hunting Sessions and it is also the place where scaraleaf transportation service has an ''airport''at -54,18. This is the only level of the tree that doesn't have monsters on it.The stairs to the next level are located on the -52,16. You can also find a zaap (-54,15) Here is the map: Fourth Level Fourth floor is again similar to first and second. You have a trunk maps and the stairs towards the top level are in the middle of the trunk . Here you can also find one of the rooms where 12 of 48 people will need to stand on the tiles for access to the Lair of the Giant Kralove. Also, an NPC Chachkais an entrance to the dungeon. Her map has a little bit of strange coordinates but I hope my map will allow you to find her easily. Fifth Level Besides the great view from one of the highest spots in world this floor is the place where the Zoth Village is. Also, here you will find Otomai. This will be the last step in stat-reset and spell-forget quests. Also of interest here are the four Alchemists Workbenchs.